xoxogossipgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriela Abrams
Gabriela Abrams is a recurring character in the Gossip Girl TV series, introduced during its third season. Green movement advocate and liberal mother Gabriela enters the series when Vanessa Abrams informs her that she will be giving a toast at an NYU freshman dinner. Gabriela has had a strained relationship with Vanessa due to her liberal beliefs and opinionated outlook but loves her daughter dearly. She is close friends with Rufus Humphrey. Veteran actress Gina Torres portrays Gabriela Abrams. Personality A liberal and unconventional mother, Gabriela has pushed Vanessa towards success beyond the elitist world of Manhattan's Upper East side. Vanessa notes that her parents have laid down a tradition of their children not going to college and Gabriela's comments against private educational institutions are a clear example of her opinionated traits. Her opinions have often strained her relationship with her daughter but like Vanessa, she has a strong sense of morality. She is keen to observe Dan's feeling for her daughter, which she approves but warns him that their friendship will be compromised should the relationship fail. She regularly speaks out against commercialism, choosing to use agave instead of sugar when she handed Rufus her homemade strawberry rhubarb jam and when Vanessa mentioned her expressing her opinions against Thanksgiving at a local supermarket to a cashier. Despite her opinions, Gabriela has spoken highly of Vanessa and is proud of her daughter. Television Adaptation Season 3 When Vanessa receives news of her handing the NYU Freshman toast, Rufus persuades her to invite Gabriela. Reluctant to bring her mother, she invites her as she sees the toast as an opportunity to impress her mother. Vanessa and Gabriela visit the Van der Woodsen apartment and introduces Lily to Gabriela. Gabriela instantly makes her opinions known to the Humphreys as she shows her disapproval of Olivia Burke's entry to New York (calling it a publicity stunt), her displeased outlook at private institutions as well as celebrity culture. Her opinions draw Vanessa's ire and further drive her into impressing her mother by lying to Dan and Olivia to get them to avoid her mother, especially when the position of who will give the toast becomes a tug-of-war between her and Blair. When Dan and Olivia discover Vanessa's scheme against Blair during the Freshman Toast. Dan asks her why she had to lie to get Dan to avoid his introducing Olivia to his parents. Olivia on the other hand questions Vanessa as to why she lied about Dan's parents. Vanessa vocally expresses her wish that she had Rufus and Lily for parents instead of hers only to find that Gabriela has overheard her entire statement. Vanessa goes after her when she leaves to apologize but Gabriela tells her to reflect on what has happened and what her stay in NYU is turning her into. The morning after the toast, Vanessa calls her mother and invites her for coffee but is disappointed to find out that her mother is already on a train towards Vermont. During Thanksgiving, Dan decides to invite Gabriela References